


Back to old habits

by stonemed



Category: H2O: Just Add Water RPF, The Originals RPF, The Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire shows up in the lounge after the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, Phoebe tries without success not to choke on the vegan popcorn she was peacefully gulping down a moment before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to old habits

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- They’re adorable and call each other “wifey/husband” or “Claire Bear and Bambi” (twitter's proof)

When Claire shows up in the lounge after the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, Phoebe tries without success not to choke on the vegan popcorn she was peacefully gulping down a moment before.

She’s not anymore used to Claire’s random - and dangerous - smooth moments of exhibitionism (‘cause Phoebe knows for sure the filthy little brat does it on purpose), but now that they’re once again sharing a flat, it seems like she had to deal with that particular habit all over again.

"Can you just stop walking around half-naked?", she burst out pouting, as soons as she finishes to cough.

She’d add a sarcastic ‘ _please_ ’, but she immediately decides Claire doesn’t deserve it.

"Why? You love it!" That answer comes along with a blissful grin and a fake innocent tone which wouldn’t fool anyone.

"You’re a hideous husband!" Phoebe protests, throwing a popcorn and hitting Claire’s nose.

"And you’re a hysterical wifey" she replies laughing, responding to the offence with a pillow fight.

They probably wouldn’t reach the mental age of ten years old even together, but they don’t worry too much about it - expecially during moments like these, which always end up in something else entirely.

Claire’s fingers intertwined in Phoebe’s dark hair, their faces way too close, breathing faster.

"Would you explain to me  _how_   _can I even manage_ , with you, Bear?”

Claire laughs again, but not to tease, now. It’s a delicate, intimate sound that Phoebe just wants to catch between her own lips for a while.

"Sure enough you can’t, Bambi."

 For a while, or maybe forever.


End file.
